


With You Till I Die (CHANBAEK)

by etitsangst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekyeolsmut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Complete, Graphic Violence, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Oneshot, Rimming, Smut, TriggerWarning, Violenceandrape, chanbaeksmut, graphic smut, majorcharacterdeath, showersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etitsangst/pseuds/etitsangst
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun used to be in love until they're not.Chanyeol and Baekhyun are the famous ex lovers, finally finding each other back after years. They might manage to fall in love again... or not...PLEASE READ THE NOTES WRITTEN BELOW THANK YOU.





	1. Chapter 1

Please note that this story contain slight abusement and rape scene. It also contain MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. 

DO NOT READ if you're triggered or uncomfortable by it. If you still insist on reading, I put a warning beforehand and warning after the scene ended. 

I would not be responsible if you're triggered by such scene but still choose to read despite the warning. 

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it. Comments are highly appreciated as I started writing after stopping for almost 3 years and I wanted to know if I still can write a story or improve anything I can.


	2. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROLOGUE
> 
> Chanyeol and Baekhyun used to be in love.
> 
> Until they're not.
> 
> Used to be the perfect couple everyone dream of.
> 
> Until they're not.
> 
> Used to be everyone's goals in relationship and life.
> 
> Until they're not.
> 
> Both don't know what happened.
> 
> Well at least not Chanyeol.
> 
> They used to have everything until it fell apart and Chanyeol didn't know what happened. 
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

_" Model, songwriter and actor Chanyeol is back with a new movie after almost 3 years of hiatus. A lot of fans has been talking about it on every social media, delighted to finally hear about said artist. It is to be said that the artist will also be throwing his second pitch for tomorrow's match. It has been reported before the reason for taking a break is because of his failed relationship with actor singer-songwriter, Byun Ba- "_

" You've been watching the interview for 4 times already Baek. What are you trying to gain?" Sehun asked, taking the laptop away from Baekhyun.

"He looks good." Baekhyun chuckled sadly.

Sehun sighed as he urged Baekhyun to get ready for his next schedule. Baekhyun huffed at the younger man but decided to follow the instructions, moving his curvy body to get his make up done.

"You've to sleep more Baekhyun or even pay a little more attention to your face. It's hard for me to cover all these bags and bruises all the time."

Baekhyun just hummed hearing his friend nagging about his face. He didn't care. Not anymore.

\------

"Remember Baekkie, breathe." Sehun adviced Baekhyun as he saw how nervous he was.

Baekhyun had done a lot of interviews but he still feel anxious. He got Chanyeol before to calm him down but things didn't work out for them.

Or at least that was what Baekhyun thought.

He tried to calm down his shaking body when he heard how loud the crowd was.

"Calm down" He recited the word like a mantra, playing with his bracelet before finally putting on a smile on his face.

The crowd cheers loudly and he had to remind himself not to freak out as he saw the mic standing proudly in the middle of the stage.

"Hello everyone!" He yelled loudly once he got to the mic.

"It has been so long since we met hasn't it? Ah I hope everyone will enjoy today as much as I would and thank you for coming here and supporting me. Are you guys ready?!"

The crowd cheered as he started his first song. His eyes wanders around smiling and waving lightly when he saw some familiar faces from the concerts and showcases before. Time passed by quickly and as sad as it was, the ending of his showcase came and so did the pain in his heart.

The crowd whined when he bid his farewell, telling some lucky fans not to forgot to meet him backstage for the photography session they had won. He smiled when he saw some faces light up hearing it, grateful that even after 8 years there were still fans excited enough to see him. The amount of support that he got always warm his heart.

At least one thing in his life wasn't as fuck up as everything else.

\----

Chanyeol stared at the petite frame leaving the stage with a big smile on his face. Chanyeol knew it was fake.

It wasn't the same smile that he gave when he was performing. Wasn't a sincere one when he looked at the crowd with music harmonizing with his angelic voice.

He chuckled lightly, as fans scattered out of the venue, leaving himself, covered with full all black attire and a mask on. He was trying to disguise himself not knowing some of the fans already figured out who he was.

"Shit" he curse out loud as he saw a girl trying to take a picture of him. It went a bit chaotic in the venue as he rushed out of it quickly, trying to act normally.

\----

"Multitalented Chanyeol attending ex-boyfriend, Baekhyun's showcase?"

"Shit dispatch is so quick at this." Chanyeol curse and Kai watched him, amused.

"You really suck at camouflage," he chuckled but stop teasing when he saw Chanyeol's mad face.

"Shut up" Chanyeol grumbled even though he knew the latter boy was speaking the truth.

"Have you read the script for the new drama you're gonna be on?"

"The BL one? Yea I have. Do you know who's gonna be the co actor?"

"Uh I'm not so sure. I ask Lay and he said he's gonna tell during the script reading since the other actor still hasn't confirm yet."

"Ah.. does he knows I'm gonna be in this though?" Kai shrugged at that and Chanyeol continue to play games on his phone.

\----

"No"

"Baekhyun come on. It's not a big deal. Let's be professional. " Sehun sighed. "Maybe i don't want to be professional for once." "Baek-" "I can't face him Sehun and you knew that."

"I know but could you please just try? Do this for Lay. C'mon. " Sehun begged him for the umpteenth times.

"Fine. When is the script reading shit?" Baekhyun huffed after 10 minutes of silence. Sehun smiled triumphantly as he briefly explained to Baekhyun about the drama series.

"Eh hyung. When will you fire that manager of yours? Haven't seen him in 2 days and I act more like a manager than him." Sehun brought up after they were done talking about the drama.

"He's still my manager" Baekhyun shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yes but you have the rights to fire him so why don't you. He didn't even do his job properly. Why do you still keep him anyway." Baekhyun shrugged his shoulder making Sehun rolled his eyes at the latter boy.

\------

The atmosphere was heavy as soon as Baekhyun entered the conference room. Some other co actors and actresses gasped as they saw Baekhyun strutting towards his seat, directly in front of Chanyeol.

Not once did he greeted or acknowledged the latter boy, only waving and smiled at Lay Zhang who is apparently the director and peoducer for the drama.

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun, hiding his shocked face from everyone, heart desperately calling for the boy he once loves to at least raised his head and let Chanyeol saw his face, let him stared at the face that he once love oh so much.

But it never did.

Baekhyun held his head down, dismissing Lay's silence plea to raised his head. He was too worried he might get carried away once he saw Chanyeol's face. His heart aches for the latter yet he dismissed it, afraid that he wouldn't be able to control his feelings anymore, he did not want to look weak in front of everyone despite tears threatening to spill out.

Sehun and Kai watching from a far, both acknowledging the tense atmosphere between the two ex lovers, both could only pray everything would go smoothly.

Lay dismissed everyone after few hours of script reading and sighed as he saw Baekhyun bolted out of the room as soon as he can with Sehun following behind him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Yeol?" Lay asked Chanyeol who for the first time breathe out leisurely.

Chanyeol nodded his head and his body shook when Lay pulled him in a hug as he saw the said boy was close to breaking down. He patted Chanyeol's back knowing how weak he was at the moment, ignoring his soaked shoulder caused by Chanyeol's tears.

Kai sighed and went out of the room searching for his bestfriends that he haven't seen in a while.

\-----

Baekhyun breathe heavily, chest rising up and down in rapid manners as he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Sehun followed him shortly and calmly patting his back.

"I-I can't do this Se-"

" I'm sorry " Sehun said cutting him, tears gleaming in his eyes feeling guilty for forcing Baekhyun to do something he clearly not comfortable with.

"N-not your fault.. it's me.. a-all me I- " he choked back a sob, forcing his fist into his mouth as he tried so hard not to make a sound.

Sehun pulled him in his arms and both of them collapsed on the ground, eyes filled with tears as he rocked a hysteric Baekhyun left and right attempting to calm him down.

Oh how he wish things can be easier for his friend.

\-----

Baekhyun pulled out of the role, apologizing to Lay continuously when he found out Chanyeol did the same. Lay didn't mind though. He had a few more actors up his sleeves for the roles, completely understand where both of them were coming from.

He invited Baekhyun into a party which will be held in a club owned by his fiancee, which Baekhyun openly accepted the invitation after having a row with his manager, promising him that he will come back home after 2 hours of being in the party.

\-----

Baekhyun was mad drunk. He was slurring all his word and it had just been 45 minutes since he arrived. Lay eyed him wearily and Sehun reassured him Baekhyun was going to be fine as long as he was with him.

Chanyeol stared from a far as Baekhyun gulped down another glass of alcohol, wincing when he saw him asking for another one, pushing Sehun away from him causing the latter boy to huffed annoyedly and left him, seemingly going to the bathroom by the way he whispered to Baekhyun and holding his crotch.

Baekhyun did not have a good tolerance with alcohol, he didn't even drink alcohol to begin with. Seeing him downing all the glasses worried Chanyeol as he never once in his life saw Baekhyun getting as drunk as this.

_What happened to you._

He growled lightly when he saw a guy hitting on Baekhyun and the latter boy giggled as the man pulled him on the dance floor. His nose flared as he saw Baekhyun grinding his body on the guy which he knew for sure the man was loving every moment of it.

He saw red the moment the guy kissed Baekhyun's neck and the smaller one just let him do as he pleased, eyes droppy and arms wrapping around the bastard's neck.

_Mine._

_He's mine._

Chanyeol mind was screaming for it, desperately asking him to do something. He snapped as he saw the man squeezing Baekhyun's ass and shoving his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth and Baekhyun just stood there and do nothing.

_Mine!_

That was the only thing that Chanyeol needed before he angrily trudge towards the couple and pulled a confuse Baekhyun away out of the club not before punching the man once and yelling "He's mine" at the bewildered looking guy.

\----

Baekhyun giggled lightly inside of Chanyeol's car dismissing the pissed look on Chanyeol's face.

"You're so hot when you're jealous. Always so hot" He whispered at Chanyeol's ear, hands gripping on his thigh. The latter guy was trying so hard not to swerved line whilst he was driving. His knuckles went red by how hard he was gripping the wheel.

"Do you miss me Yeollie?" Baekhyun asked cutely. He adjusted his position and sat sideways, grunting as he removed the seatbelt from his body.

"What are you trying to do Baekhyun" Chanyeol asked panicking slightly when he saw the smaller boy was already sitting on his knees at the seat. Baekhyun smirked at him, hands slowly raised from his thigh to Chanyeol's hard dick.

"I miss this so much daddy" he whimpered slightly as he finally felt Chanyeol's bulge from his small hands.

"Fuck Baekhyun- not now. You're gonna regret this. You're drunk- Ah fck" Chanyeol groaned when Baekhyun suddenly mouthed on his thight jeans leaving the area wet.

"Uhm always so big aren't you daddy. I miss this so much" Baekhyun hummed, laughing internally at Chanyeol's struggles of keeping his eyes on the road and controlling the car.

He pulled out Chanyeol's dick out of his jeans once he opened the zipper despite the man's plea of not doing so. He licked it from the bottom before bringing his tongue up and indulging Chanyeol's dick in his mouth.

"Ah fck Baek no - ah fck " Chanyeol groaned when Baekhyun took him as a whole in one go, thanking his non existence gag reflex. Baekhyun happily bobbed his head, choking slightly when he felt Chanyeol thrusting his hips upwards. Chanyeol grabbed the back of his head once the light showed red and force him to stay down for a few seconds before releasing him back up.

"Such a slut for me aren't you baby. Always hungry for daddy's cock. You love this so much don't you" Chanyeol reached towards Baekhyun's ass, smacking it hard causing Baekhyun to whined around his cock.

"Couldn't even wait till we get home. Always want to be filled don't you-ah yea take me all." Baekhyun whined loudly when Chanyeol grabbed his hair and moved his head for him.

Chanyeol started driving once again, one hand on the steering wheel whilst another fisting Baekhyun's hair. It was raining heavily by the time they arrived at Chanyeol's mansion. The sound of rain hitting the window couldn't be heard as Chanyeol was too focused on moaning Baekhyun's named.

The latter boy seemingly satisfied when he felt cum shooting down his throat. Chanyeol groaned and pulled Baekhyun onto his lap before hungrily attaching his lips towards Baekhyun. Chanyeol went out of the car with Baekhyun latching on his arm as the make out, dismissing the rain soaking through their clothes.

They stumbled into Chanyeol's house and Baekhyun pulled away, out of breathe, inhaling the sweet smell of Chanyeol's house that he once loved so much. He reattached his lips onto Chanyeol the moment he felt his heart was gonna break just by a mere smell of home he once stay in.

Chanyeol squeezed his ass, moaning into each other mouth and walk up the stairs to the bathroom not bothering to close the door. He pushed Baekhyun harshly to the wall and latched his lips to the smaller neck, loving the sweet strawberry smell. He lighted up only the dimmest light in the bathroom as it was the closest switch near him.

They could barely see much in the light but Chanheol could still saw Baekhyun's face from the dimmed light. "You're going to regret this tomorrow," He said once he left a big red mark on Baekhyun's sensitive neck.

"I won't. Please. Chanyeol daddy please" Baekhyun rutted against Chanyeol stomach, loving how the man held him up against the wall.

"Been so long, Please daddy" He whined and Chanyeol frantically pulling all of their wet clothes from their body after dropping Baekhyun down to the floor. Baekhyun laughed when Chanyeol cursed at his thight jeans that was too hard to get off from. Baekhyun helped himself out of clothes leaving him bare with only a soft pink thong on.

Chanyeol eyes widen when he took in Baekhyun's appearance, cursing when the light did no justice to him to properly see the snaller boy's body. Baekhyun wasted no time pushing Chanyeol against the wall, groaning when he felt Chanyeol's lips battling with his. The taller man slyly open the shower and down pouring the water hotly onto their bodies.

There was steam all over the bathroom and both couldn't care less as their body went red from the heat of the shower. Chanyeol turned Baekhyun around, presenting the smaller guy's back to him and he bent down to drop kisses from Baekhyun's neck to his plump ass, leaving a red mark as he sucked on the latter's left cheek.

"Yeollie pl-please-ah " the sound of smacking echoed through the bathroom when Chanyeol smacked one of Baekhyun's cheeks.

"Who baby?" He squeeze his left cheeks playfully whilst bitting Baekhyun's left ear.

"D-daddy ah please- Ah da-ddy" Baekhyun hand was clutching on nothing but the wall, trying his hardest to stay still when Chanyeol suddenly nudged a tongue in his ass. Chanyeol hummed delightfully as he look up towards a wrecked Baekhyun planted on the wall. He push a finger in and groaned when he heard Baekhyun's whined.

"You taste so good baby. Always taste so good for daddy." He continued rimming Baekhyun, humming when he felt water dripping down Baekhyun's body and enter the second and third fingers in. Baekhyun gasped at the feeling of being stretch. Chanyeol's fingers are longer and bigger than his and Baekhyun was loving every dragged by the fingers.

"Yeah- more daddy faster please ah"

"Don't be greedy" Chanyeol smacked him once again and Baekhyun couldn't hold himself as he came from the smack. Cum staining the white wall of Chanyeol's bathroom. Chanyeol was stunned when he heard Baekhyun whined and saw stripes of cum falling down from the wall and Baekhyun was still hard.

"Fuck. So fucking hot oh fuck" Chanyeol raised from his knees and lifted Baekhyun up, pushing his body against the wall as a support before inserting his dick into Baekhyun stretch hole. Baekhyun's mouth hang open as he felt Chanyeol in him.

The stretch from Chanyeol's dick is too overwhelming making Chanyeol pulled him into his arms and kissing him to calm the guy down.

"Still so hard even after you came. Such a good slut for me. Ah- you're so hot fuck baby," Chanyeol started to move Baekhyun up and down.

Baekhyun clutched his hand so hard against Chanyeol's back, digging his fingers to the boy's back. Mouth hanging as Chanyeol increased his pace, fingers playing with Baekhyun's right nipple and mouth on the other one.

"D-daddy ple-ase... I'm gonna ah.. more da-ddy" Chanyeol shushed him with a kissed and they both groaned when Baekhyun came for the second time.

Chanyeol kept on pounding into Baekhyun chasing his own orgasm dismissing Baekhyun's discomfort whined for being oversensitive.

"Yea daddy.. come in me... filled me up d-daddy come on please. Want to feel you in me. Ah fck daddy.. always so good to me..ah" Chanyeol groaned, mouth sucking on Baekhyun's neck as he finally released into his lose hole, feeling cum dripping down his dick.

Baekhyun's mouth hung open but he kept on moving himself onto Chanyeol's dick, asking for more.

"Daddy more please. Don't stop" Baekhyun whined hips not stopping from bouncing and Chanyeol growled at the boy.

"You're going to be the death of me." Chanyeol grinned softly when he heard Baekhyun giggled as he felt Chanyeol kissing his neck sweetly.


	3. I'm free now Yeollie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be abusement/rape scene in this chapter. I put trigger warnings for the rape and abusement scene. If you're uncomfortable please DO NOT read.
> 
> If you do read and complain later I won't be responsible for it as I've put warnings beforehand.

Chanyeol dropped Baekhyun on the bed and they kissed hungrily grabbing onto each other's wet hair.

Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol down, changing their position and smiling smugly at Chanyeol's confused face.

He slowly dragged his hand towards Chanyeol's dck and took him in his mouth. The man stared hungrily at the reflection of Baekhyun lose hole with cum dripping out slightly in the mirror.

He raised his upper body and smiled when he saw his dick bulging from Baekhyun cheeks.

"Look at you. My dick couldn't even fit but you still take it so well don't you." He reached behind Baekhyun and smacked the latter's ass.

Baekhyun's whined at the words.

"Finger yourself Baek. Daddy wanna see how you finger yourself when daddy's not around. Suck daddy and finger yourself baby" Chanyeol whispered hotly to Baekhyun and the smaller guy was easy to oblige.

He pushed in two fingers and moved it as fast as he can, searching for his prostate, whining frustratedly when he couldn't reached his prostate.

"D-daddy"

"Come here baby. Let daddy see your beautiful hole." Baekhyun turned around on all four, facing the mirror and Chanyeol spread his cheeks and smacked his hole causing the boy to lose all the energy in his arms and falling forward.

Chanyeol hold his hips up and suck on the red rimmed hole. His hands gripping on both his cheeks smacking once in a while as his tongue continuously fck Baekhyun.

"Can you come just from daddy's tongue baby? Daddy wanna see gou come just from his tongue." Chanyeol asked politely and Bakehyun shook his head.

"I- I don't know daddy I-"

"I know you can baby. Just do it yeah. You wanna be a good boy for daddy don't you."

"Yea good boy ah for daddy yea. " Baekhyun sobbed frantically as Chanyeol plunged his tongue back in.

He sobbed harder when he felt the familiar feeling holding up in him and Chanyeol hummed lightly, squeezing his ass once in a while. Baekhyun screamed when Chanyeol smacked his right cheek and cummed onto the sheet.

"Fuck, yea that's a good boy." Chanyeol raised from his position and aimed his dick back into Baekhyun's hole.

"Da-daddy I don't think I can-"

"Yes you can baby. One more and we're done yeah. Daddy's gonna cum in you one more time and eat you out and that's it. Can you do that for me baby boy," Chanyeol pushed hardly into Baekhyun loving how his dick look going in and out of the lovely hole.

Baekhyun could only nodded his head.

He isn't drunk anymore. He was but the hot steaming shower woke him up and he really didn't know how to feel about the whole thing. His mind was jumble up and he was too afraid to tell Chanyeol that he was sober.

"Look at your hole taking me in so good. Ugh how many men have you let fuck your hole baby?" Chanyeol smacked his right cheek so hard and Baekhyun couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

_No one_

He wanted to screamed. "All those boys seen to be with you every single night fuck this hole don't they Baek," Chanyeol growled remembering all the articles of Baekhyun spotted with a different men every single night.

"They tasted this hole don't they baby? That's why you're so lose aren't you" He plunged his dick angrily into Baekhyun and Baekhyun didn't know if Chanyeol was too immersed in fucking him or he just ignore Baekhyun's sobbing.

"How many of them did you sleep with Baek?"

_None_

_No one_

"Letting them play with you. Such a willing toy aren't you"

_No one_

_Only you_

Baekhyun really wanted to screamed those words but as Chanyeol smacked his ass and cum shooting down his hole, Baekhyun decided it was no use telling him.

_Such a willing toy aren't you_

"Fuck, come here"

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun on his face and he started eat him out. Baekhyun held his fist against his mouth as he tried not to let Chanyeol heared him crying.

He moaned loudly when Chanyeol wrapped his hand around his small dick and cum shoot out towards Chanyeol's chest.

\----

Baekhyun rose up from his position, moving Chanyeol's arm from his body and winced when he felt pain shooting up from his back. He looked at the clock and curse to see it was already 3am.

His manager was going to kill him.

He stared at Chanyeol face once again, dismissing the pain in his chest before making his way towards the man's closet and pulling out some clothes for him to wear.

_Such a willing toy aren't you_

He moved his legs and called for Sehun apologizing for waking up the man from his sleep and for ditching him at the party.

Sehun was fast to get up as he heard Baekhyun's broken "Sehun ah" echoing through the phone promising to be there as fast as he can.

\----

**(!!Abusement/Rape Alert!!)**

Baekhyun silently entered his house and breathe in the smell of alcohol lingered in the air. He tiptoed to his room, tensing when he heard someone calling his name.

"Where the fuck have you been" he turned around to see his manager sitting shirtless on the bed.

"I-"

The sound of smacked echoed throughout the whole room and Baekhyun fell backward down the floor.

His manager kicked him in the stomach and pulled Baekhyun up before throwing him to the wall. He was more angry when he saw red spot littering Baekhyun's neck.

"I was waiting for you and you're whoring yourself?" His voice boomed and Baekhyun winced trying to calm his racing heart.

"You're really asking for it aren't you!" He pulled Baekhyun to the bed and threw him on it before jumping on him, caging Baekhyun from moving.

"N-no please, not t-oday pl-" before Baekhyun could finished his sentence, his manager turned him around and started stripping him off.

Ignoring Baekhyun's pleas, his manager kept on pounding into him not even bothering to take off his clothes causing Bakhyun to winced at the feeling of his zipper colliding with his ass.

_Such a willing toy aren't you_

Baekhyun sobbed as he felt his heart screaming for help before he black out.

 **(!!END!!))**  
\----

_**2 days later** _

"Are you seriously still sulking?" Kai asked when he saw Chanyeol scroll through his instagram.

 _Baekhyun didn't post anything toda_ y

"He left me!" Chanyeol huffed dramatically.

"Well maybe if you didn't accuse him of using his body carelessly he wouldn't left?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"It was just in a heat of moment okay! I couldn't think straight!"

"Look I know you're not straight but can you at least for once think using your brain?" Kai huffed frustratedly.

"Just call him or something for fuck sake!"

"He wouldn't pick up"

"Then go fcking meet him or anything. Please Yeol you're hurting my head with your whines."

"You're such a fake friend"

"Yea this fake friend is the one who pick you up when you fell apart the first time Baekhyun left you," Kai hissed causing Chanyeol to shut up instantly.

" M sorry" he sniffled lightly and Kai sighed looking at the devastated puppy.

"I'll try asking Sehun where he's been okay," Chanyeol nodded thankfully.

\----

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?"

"Well he texted me yesterday and said he was staying at Chanyeol's place? He said that they have finally make up or something?"

Sehun explained confusely to Kai when the guy called him asking for Baekhyun's whereabouts.

"Wait what, no he didn't. I was with Chanyeol since the day Baekhyun left him a day before yesterday."

"Are you for real? Don't joke with me Jongin" Sehun warned him, his body tensed at the latter's words.

"Why would I do that. Chanyeol was still sulking because of that incident and couldn't even focus during filming."

"Oh shit" A realisation dawned on him as he silently pray that it wasn't what he was thinking.

"What. What is it Sehun."

"I-I'll call you back. Fck"

"Se-hello Sehun wait" Kai frowned when he heard the beeping sound from the phone.

\----

**(!!Abusement Alert!!)**

"You disgusting shit! Couldn't you do anything right for once?!"

"I-I'm sorry I "

" I'm sorry I'm sorry. That's the only thing you know! You aren't even talented to begin with" He kicked Baekhyun harshly on the stomach.

"Always such a nuisance! Such a burden! Whoring around yourself,"

"Pl-please,"

"What was that? You want some you whore? Hm? I'll give you some"

"No-o ple-"

"The only thing you're good at is whoring yourself. Such a good body. Always willing to give to me aren't you baby,"

_Such a willing toy aren't you_

Baekhyun sobbed as he felt his manager's dick poking through his hole. He tried desperately to get out of his hold and once he did he tried making a run towards the door only to fall back down.

"Did you really think you can get away from me?"

Baekhyun kneed him on his crotch and run towards his bedroom door, clutching his pained stomach leaving the manager behind. He curse when he saw the spiral stairs of his two stories penthouse. He winced in pain when his legs tried to move as fast as he can down the stairs.

He breathed out in relief when he almost reached the bottom until he was being pulled up suddenly.

"You little shit!" His manager spat on his face and Baekhyun struggled to let his hand go from his hair. He can felt his scalp bleeding from hanging just by the hand of his manager.

He bite the manager's other hand without thinking of the consequences causing the main to groaned in pain and automatically releasing him. Baekhyun screamed when he fell down the stairs repeatedly until the bottom, head smashing hard against the floor.

Blood was pouring out off his head and the first thing that come to his mind was Chanyeol.

How his life was going to be only if he stayed with Chanyeol.

He felt his body being turned to the front and heard the snickering from his manager.  
He can feel something poking to his hole but he paid no mind as his lost senses of the reality.

_Such a willing toy aren't you_

He felt his manager pushing in and out of him, lips sucking on his neck, ignoring the blood coming out of his head.

**(!!End!!)**

The last thing he heard before blacking out was the sound of footsteps barging in his house. He peacefully closed his eyes when he felt Sehun's familiar hand touching his face.

_I'm finally free now Yeollie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end... I'm not sure if I'm gonna add an epilogue to this but I'll think about it. I hope you enjoy reading throughout the whole chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't as good as you thought. Comments are highly appreciated. Thank you.
> 
> Thank you once again :)


End file.
